


Pack Code

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sad Niall Horan, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: PromptIn a world of Alpha’s, Omega’s and Beta’s.Alpha’s are in charge, Omega’s are the ones to protect and Beta’s are the outcasts.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous request](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+request).



Niall POV

This has been the stragest experience of my entire life, and despite only being 16 it has been the most amazing thing I will ever endure.

I never expected to get through to the live shows, never mind to get throught to bootcamp! But, as ever, all good things must come to an end. And they do, whn the judges anounce the 6 boys who will be going through to judges houses, and I’m not one of them.

I grab my bag from the floor and head towards the door as a camera man sticks the camera in my face and asks why I’m crying. “It’s the worst feeling in the world. Standing there, waiting for your name to be called. And it’s not. Sorry” I mutter, pulling my jumper over my face and heading outside.

I make it outside and sit on one of the walls waiting for my dad to arrive and pick me up. He couldn’t get the whole day off work, so I got the train in the morning and he agreed to pick me up from Dulbin Arena when he’s finished. I pull my phone out and check the time. 14:06. I sigh. He doesn’t finish for another hour and then he has to make the hour drive to come and get me. I’m tempted to message him that I’ll meet him at home and just get the train home, at least then I can be home within an hour - depending on train times.

“Hey, Niall?” One of the stagehands calls from the doorway. I look up and wipe my face.  
“Yeah?”  
“The judges have asked you and a few others to come back for a minute” she says, holding the door open for me. I frown but make my way over and stand in a big group of the other rejected boys.

“Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles and Niall Horan. The judges would like to see you, please follow me” Maddie, a different stage hand calls out and I sigh again but follow the other boys who are following her.

“We’re all young boys and we’re all crying. They just want to make a good bit of TV. It’s not fair” A boy with really curly hair complains, having a full on tantrum if you ask me. I think he was Harry, or it could be Liam - they both have the same hair so I can’t tell them apart and they both reek of Alpha dominance.

“Okay, boys. Thank you for coming back to see us. We don’t feel you’re good enough to go through as solo artists. Each of you has flawas at the moment and for now, you’re not strong enough to make it in the music industry on your own'' Nicole, starts by saying and I know I’m not the only one frowning now. She brought us back to tell us we weren’t good enough? We knew that. We knew that when we didn’t get through the last round. No need to rub it in our faces. I’m about to leave again. I don’t need to stand here and be told why I’m not good enough or that I’ll never make it in the music industry, but then she say “But” and it sparks my interest.

“But, we feel that you are too talented to let go of. Now we want to put you into a group. Go and take half an hour to chat to eachother and see if this is what you ALL want” she ends by saying and I’m delighted but confused and nervous at the same time.

“Come on guys, let’s sit” Louis says and sits himself on the floor where we’re standing. I shrug but follow his lead and sit down. The others soon join and we’re all sat in a mis-shapen circle, looking like we’re about to play a terribly predictable game of truth or dare.

“Well, I’m Louis. I’m from Doncaster, I have 4 little sisters and another 2 on the way. I feel like we should get to know eachother a bit, before we decide” Louis starts and we all nod but none of us bite the bullet and make the first move to speak. After a minute or two, Liam does.

“Good call, I’m Liam, and I applied for Xfactor in 2008, got to judges houses and Simon sent me home before live shows, telling me I was too young. This is the dream for me and I’d love to do this with you guys, if you’re serious about making it as artists. I don’t have time to drag anyone through the music industry” Liam says firmly but kindly. I get it, I do. He clearly wants this and doesn’t want any dead weight.

“I’m Harry, my mum applied for me to come on here. Um, she told me last week that I have an audition on Saturday. And here I am. That doesn’t mean I don’t want this. I have been watching the X-factor for 6 years and every year I’ve said I want to do it. I was just never brave enough to apply for it myself”.

“I’m Zayn, I’m from Bradford. I really want to do this, but I’ll be honest, I don’t want to do it as a band. I’m not a boyband type. I wanna go solo”

“Well, how about this. Try the band thing, you might even like it and if it doesn’t work out you can make a go of it solo after. You have nothing to lose. If you say no to the band that’s it, you go home today having achieved nothing. You can always go solo later on” Liam tells him and I’m not sure why he’s making such an effort for Zayn to be in the band. But then it hits me. Nicole said see if this is what we ALL want. If one of us says no, we don’t get through.

“Yeah, okay. Good point Liam. Just want you all to know where I stand” Zayn nods and so do the other three.

“You’re up blondie” Louis smiles across from me when I realise I haven’t said anything at all or introduced myself.

“Oh, yeah. Um. Hi, I’m-”  
“-What are you?” Harry mutters, turning his head to me and looking me up and down. I feel quite vulnerable under his scruitinising looks. I ignore his question and continue introducing myself.  
“I’m Niall-”  
“No. I didn’t ask who you are. WHAT are you?” Harry grunts, leaning his head closer to me and smelling my neck. Why the hell did I get sat next to him?! The guy who clarly has no concept for personal space.

“Woah. Stop sniffing me” I mutter, shuffling away from him. He doesn’t listen and doesn’t acknowledge that me moving away from him- means I’m uncomfortable and instead he simply follows me. He places one hand on my arm and the other on my cheek holding my neck in place whilst he smells me. His eyes glaze over slightly and he frowns. He tries again, clearly believing his alpha instincts are having a faulty moment. He starts at the junction of my neck and shoulder and smells all the way up to my ear. When he comes up blank again, he smells around my neck from side to side.

“Harry, leave off. You’re making the kin uncomfortable” Louis mutters, smacking his arm lightly and to my surprise, he listens to the Omega.

“What are you” he asks again firmly. I sigh and look down. I was hoping to avoid this, but my dad warned me people would be curious as to why I don’t have a distinctive smell. He also warned me that people will smell my neck as a first point of identifying me, then my groin as a second point. He told me to tell them before the groin smelling part to save myself from the humiliation of everyone seeing an Alpha sniff my dick. Sure, it would be through my jeans. But it would be obvious what he or she was doing.

“I haven’t presented yet” I mutter, picking at the loose skin by my thumb nail on my left hand.  
“Stop that babes. It’s okay. You will when the time’s right. How old are you?” Louis soothes, he pulls my hands into his to stop me pulling at the loose skin and smiles.

“16” I sigh, very embarassed. Most people present ataround 11/12 years old. A few a bit later when they hit teenage years, but 16 years old and unpresented? It’s unheard of.  
“You will, in time” he smiles and squeezes my hands.

“What are your parents?” Liam asks.  
“Dad’s an Alpha, mum’s a Beta”  
“Grandparents?” Zayn asks.  
“Both on my dad’s side are Alpha’s, and my grandma on my mum’s side is an Alpha. Other grandad is a Beta”  
“Any Omega’s at all in your family?” Harry asks.  
“No. Not even any cousins or nieces or nephews. All Alpha and Beta’s”  
“So, you’re an Alpha or Beta. An Omega bloodline couldn’t present without a host. Basic DNA. No one in your family has the bloodline to support Omega DNA. Based on your family, I’d say Alpha” Harry mutters, and it becomes apparent to me that he’s one of the Alpha’s who actually pays attention during mandatory classes that don’t revolve around sex and knotting.  
“Started classes yet?” Louis asks.  
I know what he’s referring to. All Alpha’s undergo specifc classes to train them on how to protect and provide for their Omega safely. Omega’s are taught how to please an Alpha but respect themselves at the same time. Beta’s aretaught not to touch an Omega unless they want broken legs, and that they can only have sex with an Alpha. Well, these are the summaries that my friends gave me.

“No, the teachers didn’t know which ones to put me in” I shake my head.  
“We can tell Simon and he’ll sort it out” Zayn smiles.  
“Thanks. You- you guys still want me?” I stutter and I can’t help how inscure I feel and sound.  
“Of course!” Louis grins. He stands up and holds his hand out to help me stand. It’s weird, because even though he’s an Omega and I’m most likely an Alpha - he’s taking care of me. And I like it.

Liam is the one to tell Simon that we want to be a band. He does so with the biggest smile on his face to date and with a sparkle in his eyes. He wants this.

Harry is the one to tell Simon that I haven’t presented yet.

“Simon, um. Just to let you know, Niall hasn’t had his classes yet. He hasn’t presented and the teachers were unsure what classes to put him into”

“Okay Harry. Thanks for letting me know. Niall? Come with me please. The rest of you, have a think about what song you want to perform on Saturday” Simon instructs, the others nod and begin discussing their type of music preferences and I follow Simon to the medical room.

“Paul, this is Niall. He’s not presented yet and I need to get him in classes. Can you find out what he is?” Simon asks a relatively tall Beta with a bit of body meat. He looks like a bouncer to be honest.

“Paul is a tour manager or mine who has offered to step in as medical personel. The other medic has fallen ill. He’s qualified, so don’t worry. He’s going to take some blood from you and run a few tests to see what you are. Give me a shout when it’s done Paul” Simon explains and then leaves, closing the door on his way out.

“Um. Hi”  
“Hi Niall. Come take a seat for me. Don’t be nervous. Now I’m going to take some blood and run DNA checks. Then I’ll take your height, weight and BMI. I’ll do heart rate, blood pressure and temperature and you’ll be good to go”  
“That’s it?” I frown.  
“Yep. Then I’ll be able to tell you what catergory you are”  
“Why couldn’t the school do this? I could have completed my classes by now” I mutter.  
“They aren’t qualified. Also, if they read the data wrong and mis-categorise you, they’ll be up to their knees in paperwork from a law-suit. Pop your shirt off for me” he explains and I nod understandingly. I sigh a little but pull my shirt over my head.

After all of the tests are done, Paul sends me back to the others whilst we wait for the results.

“So, we’ve decided on Torn. What do you think?” Liam grins as I re-join the group.  
“Sure, don’t think I know all of the words, but I can learn them” I nod and blink a few times to clear my vision. Paul didn’t take a lot of blood, but my head is hurting a little and my eyes keep going blurry.  
“You okay?” Louis asks as he nudges my arm. He only taps me with his elbow but I must sway rather significantly as the next thing I know Harry and Zayn have a hold of an arm each and are sitting me gently on the floor.

“Niall? You okay mate?” Zayn asks.  
“Sorry. Feel a bit dizzy” I whisper, holding my palms against my eyes to stop the room spinning.

Liam passes me his water bottle and I greatfully take a large mouthful, followed by another.

“Results are in Simon” Paul calls and Simon heads over to him.

I can’t hear what they’re saying but it doesn’t seem good. Whatever Simon is planning, Paul doesn’t agree as he’s shaking his head and waving his arms to prove a point. They keep looking over at me and Paul is guesturing to where I’m sitting on the floor. In the end, Simon wins whatever arguement they were having and Paul walks away forcefully. Simon sighs and runs his hands down his face.

“So Niall, we have your results. Are you okay for me to tell you in front of the guys or would you like to be alone?” Simon asks as he walks over to us.

“Here is fine” I shrug from the floor. They’ll find out when I present anyway and if they can’t wait that long - they’ll no doubt badger me into telling them when Simon leaves.

“Your iron is low which is why you’re a bit dizzy at the moment. So I can sort you out with some tablets for that. You won’t have to take them long terms, just for a few weeks and we can monitor your iron levels weekly after that, to make sure they don’t fall. And your blood is a bit too thick for your veins, so I have some blood thinnes that you need to take daily” he starts by saying and I nod.

“How long will he take the thinners for?” Liam asks.  
“Not to be dramatic, but for at least a year. They need to thin out your blood so it isn’t getting clogged in places it shouldn’t. Without them, you will get really ill and could even die because of the strain on your heart having to work harder than it’s capeable of”

“Jesus! This is serious then” Zayn mutters, eyes wide with surprise.

“Incredibly. Paul is going to prescribe some thinners and you MUST take them every morning. Now, in terms of classes, I have enrolled you into the online Beta classes, in preparation for your presenting” he smiles.

“Beta?” Harry frowns.  
“I’m a Beta?” I double check.  
“Yes you are. Congrats. Now, which song have you decided on?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is sooner than expected, please don't get your hope's up that I'll be posting every day - I most likely won't. This chapter was written so I thought I'd let you all have it early :D

*6 months later*

“I’m tired of meaningless hookups” I groan to Louis. He sighs and nods sympathetically at me, pulling me into his chest. Liam feeds him a piece of popcorn and Louis feeds me one. It’s a nice little chain we have going on. Louis’ laid on Liam’s chest and me laid on Louis’ whilst we watch Stranger Things on Netflix. I’m not really following what’s happening in the series, but the cuddles are nice.

“I want to be with someone” I whine and Louis pats my thigh.  
“You will be Nialler”  
“Not like you guys” I pout and he frowns because he knows it too. Beta’s don’t have actual relationships. They just tend to hook up to release their sexual urges, and then that’s it - they both part.

“Hook ups suck” I grumble, folding my arms over my chest.

Zayn comes in a moment later and laughs. “You haven’t had a hook up Niall. That would imply you slept with someone. You only made out with her” he contradicts, plopping himself down on the couch next to Liam and kissing his lips.

I force myself to look away. I don’t need to torture myself with seeing their affections, I already hear enough of them at night.

“She wanted more” I argue and she honestly did. I just- didn’t.  
“Why didn’t you fuck her then?” Liam mutters.  
“Didn’t want to” I pout.

Liam and Zayn snicker from where they’re making out and Louis elbows them both as a warning. They don’t listen to the Omega’s warnings but do kiss him on the lips to silence his protests.

I sigh to myself and stand up. I start heading up to my room and Louis calls me when I get to the doorway.  
“You okay Niall?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just tired. Going to lie down” I lie. In reality, I don’t want to witness another saucy make out session that leads to Louis being fucked into oblivion by his three (yes three) Alpha’s. One Alpha would be bad enough. Having to hear the loud make out sessions, the desperate begging for a release, the whines of content at finally gettting what he wants and the pleasurable moans of the Alpha releasing. I have to endure this three times as they all fuck him one after the other.

I’m lost in my thoughts when Harry comes into my room with a gentle knock at the door.  
“What?” I mutter, not even turning to look at him. I know it’s him by how he knocked and his smell hits me before the door is even open.

“Are you okay?” He frowns, sitting on my bed.  
“Just dandy” I mutter again, flopping down face first into my pillow.  
“Sure? You seem stressed” he mumbles quietly, running his hand gently down my back. I sigh in content and snuggle further into my pillow.  
“Just having one of those days”  
“Wanna talk about it?” he asks gently and I shake my head.  
“Okay, well come and watch a film with us. You can choose” he grins, tugging my arm lightly and I shake my arm free with another head shake.  
“Not in the mood”  
“Come on Nialler. We hardly see you anymore. You’re always in here” he pouts and something in me just snaps.

“I’m always in here? You think I WANT to be in here all the time? Well, news flash, I don’t. But any time we’re watching a film, it turns into a live porno and I’m getting a little sick of seeing Louis spread out for you all. Hearing it is bad enough” I snap. I know it’s harsh, and possibly uncalled for, but I AM sick of it. Louis is great, they all are - and I’m glad they're happy. But I really don’t want to see THAT - especially constantly in my face.

“I’m sorry you feel excluded” he sighs.  
“Go back to your mates, Harry” I snap, slightly bitter that I’m once again alone.  
“They aren’t” he surprises me by saying.  
“What?”  
“They aren’t my mates. Well they are, I guess. But we aren’t bonded”  
“I’ve seen the bond marks on Louis' neck” I scoff.  
“Yeah. Liam and Zayn have claimed him, those three are bonded. I haven’t bonded with any of them yet, it hasn’t felt right” he explains.  
“I don’t need to know this Harry. It’s private. It’s pack business” I whisper. I may not be far into my classes, but I do know that pack business is NOT to be discussed with anyone outside of the pack. AT ALL.

"You are pack Niall” he says quietly.  
“Harry-” I begin, but he cuts me off.  
“-I don’t know how or why but I feel it. You are part of this pack Niall” he says insistantly.  
“I’m a Beta. Do you know what I could do to Louis during a heat?! I’m not pack material thanks to my genetics and I don’t know what you’re feeling but your Alpha instincts are wrong-” I hiss out the lie and he tries to cut me off again but this time I’m having none of it. I’m lying through my teeth and I know I am. Whatever Harry thinks he feels, I’ve felt it from the first day I met him. But he’s in a pack - soon to be bonded - and I’m a Beta. So whatever these feelings are, must be due to low blood sugar.  
“-Niall-”  
“-No Harry. I’m trying to save this band and your pack! You need to leave now. And let's agree to never speak of this conversation again” I snap and roll over into my bed, away from him.

He leaves silently.

I get settled into bed and plug my headphones into my phone, before shuffle-playing my sleep playlist on Spotify.

I drift off to Bruno Mars ‘just the way you are’.

“Niall? Niall? Niall!?”  
“What?” I grunt, sitting up abruptly as someone shakes my shoulder roughly. I open and close my eyes a few times to adjust to the light and notice Harry sat in front of me on my bed, red faced and dripping with sweat.  
“What’s up?” I mutter but as soon as I breathe in, I smell it. Louis is in heat.  
“Yeah. He’s in heat” Harry nods when he sees in my eyes that I already know what’s wrong and he doesn’t have to tell me.

“Mmmm” I whine falling back onto my bed. It’s common knowledge that Beta’s have a weak mind when it comes to Omega’s in heat and they will do literally anything to mount them. More often than not, raping the Omega that’s in heat. It’s like a flip of a switch in their brains that makes them out of control and desperate to knot. They have the Alpha instinct to knot but not the instinct to mate, which makes them dangerous. Omega’s knot for life and once knotted they usually can’t go with another person, whether that’s Alpha, Beta or Omega. If a Beta knots an Omega, the Omega usually dies within a few years due to their bodies closing down when they don’t get the attention and pleasure they require to survive.

I try to breathe through my mouth so as to not inhale more of Louis scent but my cock is already hard and I can feel my head getting fuzzy.  
“Niall! Focus! Come on” Harry urges, pulling me up and out of bed. “Come on mate, you’re doing so well. I know you don’t want to hurt him. Pull some joggers on for me, come on” he urges, handing me the pants whilst he grabs my pre-packed overnight bag.

My body feels hot all over and I can’t breathe. I drop the joggers, groan and squeeze my cock through my boxers, head rolling back with pleasure. If only there was someone around I could fuck and get some relief from. I grunt and rub my cock a little harder, making the fatal mistake of breathing in through my nose. Louis. I lift my head up at the same time Louis whines loudly through the wall and I look towards the door.

“Niall! Niall, stop! You don’t want to do this. You don’t want to hurt him” Harry protests. He throws the bag down the hallway and stands in front of the door Louis is behind, with Liam and Zayn.  
“Fuck, he smells good” I moan, rubbing my member even harder.  
“Niall! Fuck. Mate, I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to. You need to leave, now”  
“Fuck Louis” I moan, thrusting into my hand feeling my orgasm literally on edge. I’m so close it actually hurts. Knowing that I could be in that room, on that bed, pounding into that Omega - and I’m not - Is actually causing my body pain.

“Niall. Stop it” Harry warns as I push him slightly and try to get in the door. I jiggle the handle but it’s locked. I whine and use my shoulder to barge at the door. I get 2 good shoulder bangs in and the door opens, but Harry is grabbing me around the waist, arms pinned to my sides, and carrying me down the hallway. I kick him in the shin and he releases his hold on me. I make a break for the door still trying to get to Louis, but he grabs my arm and gets a good hold on me again, this time so I’m facing him. My arms are pinned to my sides once again and I wiggle a little in protest, but it has no effect in terms of making him let me go. It does, however, provide some much needed friction on my cock and the next thing I know I’m rocking into his hip bone and releasing cum all over his naked torso.

“Ugh, Harry. I need- I’m sorry- I- ugh” I whine, my brain switching between animalisticly wanting to fuck Louis and apologising profously at cumming all over an Alpha whilst his Omega is in heat.  
“It’s okay. Better on me than Louis” he mutters and I can tell he’s not happy. But I can also tell he’s serious and was glad it was on him not Louis.

He leads me over to the metal cage in the spare room and I whine, clawing at his arms to escape. Partly so I can knot Louis and partly to avoid being put in the cage. I hate it! It’s cold and scary and lonely.

“I’m sorry Nialler'' Harry mutters, all but throwing me on the mattress on the floor in the cage. I stand up and make an effort to escape but he’s already closed and locked the door.

I reach my arm through to grab him but he’s too far away and I can’t reach.

“Harry, let me out” I snap.  
“I can’t do that Niall. You know the agreement. If you can get out of the apartment before the switch flips in your brain, you can stay with Ed for the week. If not, you stay in here” he whispers sadly.  
“This is inhumane. You can’t keep me in here!” I shout.

“No, Niall. What’s inhumane is your brain making you do whatever it takes to fuck an Omega. I won’t let you hurt Louis, do you understand? He is My Omega. Me, Liam and Zayn love him more than anything. But we love you too. This is to protect both of you. You don’t want to hurt him, I know you don’t. If you did, you’d never forgive yourself and Louis would never trust you again. We’ll bring you food everyday and when his heat is over, I’ll let you out” he sighs, before leaving the room.

“Fuck you! I hate all of you!” I scream, picking up one of the bottles of water and throwing it at the door he’s left through.

I sigh and collapse on to the mattress.

The rational part of my brain reminds me that in all fairness, they’ve done what they can to make me comfortable in here. I have a square cage I can stand up in, with enough room to lay down and my feet and head don’t touch the bars. It’s 6 feet tall and 7 feet wide and deep. There is a mattress in here, with a sheet that Liam washes fresh each time for me. Zayn has brought 5 large bottles of water in to begin with and everytime one of them brings me food, they replace the water bottles with fresh full ones, so I can keep hydrated at all times. There is a box full of snacks, in case I get too hungry to wait for meals, which consists of crisps, chocolate, fruit (thanks to Harry) and biscuits. Harry also bought me a load of toys online, when he previously came in with my tea, and saw me curled up in a ball whimpering in pain at the need to knot. He went online and bought me a flashlight, some vibrators, dildos and a cock ring. They are also here, in a box, with 3 tubes of lubricant, waiting for me. Lastly, Zayn has brought in 2 fresh towels to wipe myself down with and the boys have promised to get me fresh ones when they bring the meals and water in. They are trying and I appreciate all the effort they have made to make me comfortable during this week, but I’m still livid. They have locked me in a cage! Like some out of contro wild animal.

And to make matters worse, I am hard again at the sounds of Liam fucking Louis. That’s what it’s come to now. I can tell who is fucking him by the noises he makes.

I get myself off three times with the vibrator and once with the flashlight. I have finished three of the four bottles of water (there were five, but one of them is the one I threw at Harry, that is lying next to the door and I can’t reach it). I have eaten 2 packets of crisps and a banana. I have put one of the towels outside of the cage to be replaced after covering it with cum and lube.

When Liam comes in a little later I’m almost asleep. I lazily roll my head towards him and he smiles sympathetically at me. He replaces the towel and water bottles with fresh ones and places a tuna pasta on the floor in a bowl.

“You okay?” he asks gently.  
“My whole body hurts” I grumble.  
“I think we should get you to the doctors after this week blows over. I know a lot of Beta’s and none of them react like this to a mated Omega in heat. Yes they want to fuck him and the cage would still be needed, but you shouldn’t be in this much pain” He frowns.  
“Kay Li. Go back to Lou. Make sure he’s okay” I smile weakly, not having the energy to discuss this any further.  
“Harry and Zee are with him. He’s fine. It’s you I’m worried about” he argues, taking a seat on the floor outside the cage.  
“I’m just tired and achy”  
“And hard again. How many times have you cum?” He frowns, looking at my hard cock that’s leaking against my stomache.  
“Five”  
“Five? And you’re still hard?” he frowns, eyebrows raised in concern.  
“Alright, orgasm police. Think you can stop judging me?” I snap, turning away from him so I don’t have to watch his judging eyes raking over my naked body. I’m too warm to make myself wear clothes and normally the lads don’t judge me for spending the week naked.  
“No, Niall. Mate. I’m not” he tries to argue but I shrug and tell him to make sure Louis is okay.

When he leaves I use the dildo and release twice more before going to sleep.

I’d like to say that one of the guys has brought me fresh water and food when I wake up, but I would be lying. I glance at the clock on the wall and see it’s 11:20am. Meaning they have had breakfast, as we all eat together at 9am - normally. I finish the last of the water and leave the empty bottle with the other 4 I finished through the night. Thanks to all the sweat my body is releasing, I have to drink more water than normal to keep hydrated.

I head over to the bucket and remove the lid, aiming my cock over it and having possibly the longest wee of my life. This is another thing I hate about the cage. I have to wee and shit in a bucket for a week. Luckily I get a lid to keep the smell in, and one of the guys empties it each day and washes it out, so it doesn’t smell too bad. But I still have to piss in a bucket. Which is degrading, to say the least.

I make myself cum another 3 times with my hand before having another nap.

When I wake up next, I realise it’s 7:10pm and that I haven’t eaten or drank anything today. I eat some of the snacks from the box and use the cleanest dirty towel to wash my stomache from today’s activities.

I can hear Zayn fucking Louis and can’t help but be angry and jealous. I’m angry because I only agreed to the cage on the condition that one of them brings me food and water regularly as they know my body reacts weirdly to Louis in heat and I cum just as much as him, if not more. Which is dangerous because I’m by myself and now serverely dehydrated. I’m also pissed because he has three Alpha’s. Surely one of them could spare 5 minutes to make sure I’m alive.

I eat an apple and go back to sleep. My body is simply not coping well with the lack of water and proper nutrients. I can tell because my body temperature is already high and there is still a constant layer of sweat covering my entire body, to the point that when I lay down on the mattress, it’s just as damp as my skin.

The next morning when I wake up, still no-one has been. I call out to them, but based on the scarily quiet house everyone is asleep.

I sigh, eat the last snack from the box and go back to sleep.

Over the next few days, everytime I wake up, I call out and no one comes. I call as much as my body will manage, each call getting quieter and fainter as my voice cracks and struggles through the dehydration. My cock lies motionless on my stomache, still erect, but knowing I don’t have the energy to release anymore. I should have, as I can usually release 9-12 times per day when Louis is in heat, but running on a very high temperature and being dehydrated makes your body realise something’s got to give.

It gets to the point that on the 4th day, when I wake up and go straight back to sleep. I don’t look around to see if anyone has brought me water, I don’t get up to urinate as there’s nothing to come out, and I don’t call out for somoene who isn’t going to come and help me anyway.

I wake up to wetness all over my stomache and glance at the clock to see what day it is. Thursday, day 5. I look down at my tummy and see my cock has released what must be, 2 orgasms worth, on my stomache and dripping down my sides. I sigh and use the cum stained towel to wash what I can away. So much for my body knowing I don’t have the energy or resources for this. I curse at my cock for not realising that I’m trying to keep alive here. He has just wasted vital fluids and energy for no reason. And yes, my dick is a he.

My mouth waters slighty and I frown when my brain realises why.

I’m going to die. I’m going to die in this cage. I don’t want to die so I need fluids.

I look at the wet towel and close my eyes. This is probably the most degrading thing I have ever and will ever do in my entire life. I close my eyes and suck my own, day old, cum out of a dirty towel.

I gag slighly at the taste, never really liking how I taste anyway, never mind a day old and out of the dirty fibres of this ratty old towel. Once I’ve got what I can out of the towel, I throw it on the floor once again. I didn’t really get much to be honest, and I’m glad because it tastes vile but I’m still disheartened because I need to survive.

I’ll have to get it from the source.

After realising that it’s not possible to suck myself off, no matter which way I bend my body, I settle for jerking myself off into one of the empty water bottles. It works, eventually, and I shot down the seman in two mouthfulls telling my body to do it quickly to avoid the lingering taste.

My head is pounding and my body tempreature is peaking so I do the only thing I know how to do, I go back to sleep and pray to the lord that I’ll wake up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuuuuper sad Nialler! :'(


	3. Chapter 3

I thank the lord when I do wake up the next morning. I then curse the lord when I realise I’m not in my cage. Maybe I died and this is heaven. Or hell. I’m not presuming I’d go to heaven. It seems too nice for heaven but still too warm to not be hell.

I whimper a little and bring my arm up to cradle my head.

“Careful” a strange voice murmurs, guiding my arm gently back to the bed. I open my eyes and instantly regret it from the bright lights blinding me. I wince and try to move away from the light.  
“Do you need something?”  
“Bright” I mutter, hoping the stranger will understand. He does and a moment later he flips a switch and the room goes instantly darker.  
I try again to open my eyes and this time successfully manage.

I glance up at the stranger and notice he’s a doctor. Meaning I’m in hospital.

I glance aound and notice the lack of other patients, meaning I have a private room. It’s fairly sized and there is a TV on the back wall, playing some soft music.

“Can you tell me your name?”  
“Niall” I hum.  
“Very good, and what year is it, Niall?”  
“2010” I whisper, coughing a little at my dry throat.  
“Here” he smiles, holding a cup of water out to me and pressing the straw to my lips. I quickly drink the full cup and he replaces the water with a fresh batch. I drink half of that and whisper a soft ‘thank you’.  
“And, do you remember what happened?”  
“I tried to hurt my friend and was in the cage to keep him safe” I mumble, pieces of the past week or so coming back to me.  
“Yes, okay. Very good”  
“What day is it?” I ask him as he fills in some charts at the bottom of the bed.  
“Sunday” he replies.  
“What? Really? Last time it was Thursday” I mumble.  
“Yes, really. Your friends called an ambulance Thursday night and you’ve been unconcious ever since. We’ve given you some drips to rehydrate you, and some cold bed baths to lower your temperature. You were very dehydrated” he comments, clearly not happy about the way I have been treated.

“They were busy with Louis I guess” I shrug, trying to play off that I’m not bothered, but in actual fact I’m deeply hurt by their betrayal.

“Is Louis the other Omega?” He frowns and so do I.

“He’s the only Omega in their pack. The other three are Alpha’s and I just live with them. We’re in a band you see” I explain briefly.  
“So Louis has three Alpha’s?” he asks confused.  
I nod.  
“And who do you have?”  
“No one at the moment. I’m not a very good Beta. I want a relationship not just a hookup” I shrug, telling the truth once again.

“Beta?”  
“Yeah”  
“Niall, Beta’s don’t have heats” he says cautiously.  
“I know” I tell him bluntly. I’m not stupid. I’m in the middle of my classes and yes I might be taking them 4 years later than everyone else does, but I’m still taking them and still passing every class.

“Okay, okay. So, what makes you think you’re a Beta?”  
“I had the tests done. I’m a Beta” I tell him firmly.  
“Niall, I hate to say this, but you’re not a Beta. You are an Omega”  
“What? Don’t be stupid” I scoff.  
“I’m not. Niall, I’ve been doing this job for 12 years. I can tell you for a fact, you are an Omega”  
“No I’m not. You’re just a rubbish doctor” I snap, confused over why he’s telling me all of these lies.  
“Niall-”  
“-No! I’m a Beta. Paul will tell you. Or Simon” I snap, rolling away from him and firmly ending the conversation.

“Okay Niall. I will speak to Paul, he’s with the other boys in the family and friends room. I’ll talk to him now. But, please keep taking drinks of water in my absence. The drips will hydrate you but won’t help your sore throat. You need to be hydrated, especially during a heat”  
“What? I’m not- I’m not in heat”  
“Yes, you are. I could smell it before you were even in the hospital. That’s why you have your own side room with two Alpha’s guarding it, to keep you safe”  
“You can smell it?”  
“Yes. You also have a clinical smell which I can’t place. But the results from the blood tests will explain that.”  
“I’m on a few meds to help me. Some iron tablets for my anemia and some blood thinners”  
“Blood thinners?”  
“Yeah, apparently my heart is working too hard to pump my blood around as the blood is too thick and is at risk of getting stuck” I yawn in a robotic voice.  
“Niall, you don’t have the smell of blood thinners. The iron tablets match up to what my nose is telling me, but there’s another medical smell that isn’t thinners-” He begins but is cut off by his pager beeping.

“One second, your results are in” he comments and quickly leaves the room.

I look through the window and instantly regret it when I see Louis, Harry Liam and Zayn standing and looking at me. Louis has been crying and hasn’t slept for days. Harry is angry with himself and has let himself go, as his hair is greasy in a bun and he’s wearing a tatty old jumper of Liams. Liam is on the phone frantically shouting and cursing. I can’t hear what is being said as it’s muffled through the door, but the volume and urgency is evident. And Zayn is biting his nails, a sure sign he feels anxious and guilty. It makes me feel guilty seeing them standing there, looking so broken. Why didn’t I keep calling for them? Why did I give up? Surely they just didn’t hear me. I should have shouted louder. I should have made more effort to stay awke. I should have done more for them!

I turn away from them and stare at the ceeling.

Because a small voice in my head is saying ‘no’. It’s not my fault. I am not to blame. They should have looked after me. They broke our arrangement first. I just did what I had to do to survive.

“Niall?” a strage voice calls from the door and I look over to see the two Alpha’s on guard. One of them has his head half stuck through the door, looking at me, with a light smile on his face. The other is glaring at the boys.  
“Would you like to see any of your friends?” he asks politely and I shake my head.

He nods and closes the door.

Again I can’t hear what is being said, but Harry and Zayn are shouting at the guards, Louis is crying and Liam has walked off.

The guards make them leave. I don’t know where they’ve gone or how far away they are, but I can’t see or hear them and for that I’m greatful.

I have a little nap until the doctor comes back in again.

“Sorry to wake you Niall” he apologises and I nod a little, opening my eyes to see him, Paul and Simon standing in front of me. Paul looks pissed off, Simon looks nervous as hell and the doctor looks ready to commit murder.

“So Niall. Your results have come back and I am pleased to tell you that my 8 years training and 12 years experience as a doctor have paid off. You are in fact an Omega”  
“How? How is that possible?” I stutter, looking between Simon and Paul.  
They nervously glance at each other and it clicks. When I got tested back at bootcamp, they were arguing heavily with each other over something. Whatever Simon wanted, Paul didn’t agree. Shortly after, Simon confirmed I was a Beta. Paul wanted to tell me the truth.

“Why didn’t you want me to know I’m an Omega?” I frown at Simon.  
“Niall- it was just- it’s complicated”  
“I don’t care. Tell me. Spare no detail” I snap at his stuttering.

“It was agreed with your mother that you were supposed to present when she was ready to tell you. She kept you on medication preventing it. The herbal tea you drink every morning, is actually laced with a chemical that prevents a person categorising. She wanted you to be ready before she told you” Simon explains quietly.

“What? My mother? Don’t you drag my mother into this! I can’t believe-”  
“-Niall. It’s true” Paul sighs and I snap at them both that they’re liars.  
“Call her” Simon says simply and I scoff, grabbing my phone from the bedside table.

She aswers on the third ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you were right, he's an Omega!
> 
> What do you think Maura is hiding???


	4. Chapter 4

Niall pov

And that’s how I find out.

I called my mother only to be told that she had an affair and that I’m a cheat baby. I’m the result of her getting it on in the back of a Renault with her husbands best friend. The worst part of all this – my dad – the man who has raised me and loved me and protected me – isn’t even my dad.

“You- you cheated on dad?”  
“He isn’t your dad" she sighs.  
“He is! He’s always been my dad and always will be!” I shout, tears once again falling down my face.  
“Okay, Niall calm down. Look, they both know everything. Bobby knows and he wanted to raise you as his own. I also told Derek who wanted me to abort you” she explains and it makes me even angrier and sadder.  
My own dad didn’t want me!?

“D-Derek said that?”  
“Yeah. He was married too and had kids with his wife”  
“Did she ever find out?” I ask quietly.  
“Yes. Why do you think they split 2 years ago?”  
“Good!” I snap then hang up on her.

I’m livid with my mother. And Derek. How dare he not want me?! I’m a delight.

But I’m also in awe of Bobby. He knew I wasn’t his and he still raised me as his own. He never made me feel any less loved that Greg. Not once.

I can feel myself getting worked up and my heart rate monitor increases.

“Niall, you need to try and relax buddy" the doctor says gently.  
I shake my head that I can’t. My anxiety is kicking in and my head is spinning. My palms are sweaty, my breathing shallow and I can’t think about anything other than ‘there’s no air'.   
“Niall, breath for me mate" Paul urges gently and I once again shake my head at him.

Doesn’t he know there’s no air!

The heart rate monitor is beeping like crazy now and I can feel my eyes going blurry, a sure sign I’m going to pass out.

The doctor tries to sit me forwards but I try and lay down. I’m going to faith and sitting up only results in injury.

The next thing I know, the door is open, people are shouting, someone is hugging me and they smell like vanilla and watermelon. I close my eyes and focus on the familiar scent. My brain is too frazzled to try and work out where I recognize this scent, but it welcomes it with open arms. 

“That’s it pup, come back to me" he coos and I shake my head at him, holding his short tighter and laying my head on his chest. He chuckles and shuffles a bit so he’s laid next to me on the bed and I cuddle into him, grateful for the familiar feeling he’s providing.

“Want me to stay?” he asks gently and I nod, grip his shirt a little tighter and let myself fall asleep -knowing I’m safe now.

Harry POV

“Somethings wrong” I mutter from the waiting room we’ve been shoved in. I understand why, we’re kind of famous and Simon probably paid them for a side room to keep this out of the media. But its infuriating because I should be with my mate. And I’m not.  
“What?” Liam mutters confused.  
“Something isn’t right”  
“I know, but, what isn’t right?” Louis frowns, holding his stomach.  
“It doesn’t feel right” I whisper, holding my chest as it feels tight and aching.  
“Harry?” Zayn says gently, then presses the back of his hand to my head to feel my temperature.  
“You’re a bit warm" he comments.  
“No. That’s not it. Something isn’t- Niall. Something's wrong” I mutter, leaving the room without a second thought and going back to his private room. His two Alpha guards are stood firm and to attention at the door, clearly also sensing something is wrong with the Omega as they’re glancing at each other and then into the room though the window.

“Move” I snap, pushing one of them out of the way and going into the room.  
Simon shouts at me to leave. One of the guards radios for security, the other is trying to drag me out, Paul is trying to calm Niall down who is clearly having an anxiety attack and the doctor is glaring like he wants me 6 feet under.

I don’t say anything to anyone, just hold Niall as close to me as I can and he instantly grabs the front of my shirt, rubbing his nose in my scent and breathing deeply.  
“That’s it pup, come back to me” I coo, running my hand gently through his hair. He tugs me closer and I lay on the bed next to him.  
“Want me to stay?” I ask softly, knowing the answer but needing the guards and security to know that I’m not a danger to my mate.

He nods and holds me tighter. His breathing evens out and he’s asleep less than a minute later.

“Harry" Simon sighs.  
“What? I’m comforting my mate" I snap, running my hand through his hair and he practically purrs at me.  
“You shouldn’t be here. And he’s not your mate"  
“Yes he is" I reply firmly.  
“No he isn’t. Liam, Louis and Zayn are" he grumbles.  
“So is Niall" I say just as firm.  
“I’m all honesty, your actions do resemble those of a protective mate" the doctor states curiously, giving Niall a funny look. I wrap my arm together round him and growl.  
“Easy baby" Niall mutters incoherently into my neck.  
“Sorry sweetie" I whisper and kiss his ear.

“Harry, you’re in a pack" Simon tries again.  
“I know” I grunt.  
“This means you can’t comforting another Omegas. You are bonded-"  
“-No I’m not. I’m in a pack and they’re my mates. They’re bonded but I’m not” I whisper, glancing at the door where Louis, Liam and Zayn are stood. My heart hurts at the sad look Louis is displaying watching me comfort an Omega that isn’t him. But Liam and Zayn look angry and I can’t even bring myself to care. What does that say about our ‘pack'?

“He needed me Lou"  
“I know. I could feel it too" he says quietly.   
“I don’t know what this means" I whisper, fear sinking in. I can’t lose Louis but I can’t lose Niall. But louis is bonded with Liam and Zayn. So to be with Louis, I have to bond with them and I don’t feel connected to them.

“Harry, you aren’t bonded?!” Simon snaps and I glare at him when Niall shuffles from the loud noise.  
“Shhhh. My mate is sleeping”  
“Mate?” Louis frowns.  
“I don’t- Lou. You’re my mate too" I try to explain.

“I can arrange for a bonding doctor to come and speak to you all, discuss your options?” the doctor suggests and I glance at Liam and Zayn, the other Alphas, who nod. I nod also.

Niall pov  
“Niall? Niall baby, wake up" a soft voice prompts and I grumble but do wake up, feeling I’ve had enough sleep and I can just about function again.  
“What?” I yawn, opening my eyes slowly and frowning when I see Louis, Liam and Zayn stood looking at me.  
“Why are you here?” I grunt, hopefully making it clear that I want them to leave. I’m also pissed and disappointed that Harry isn’t here.  
“We should all talk" Louis mumbles and I frown even more when a new doctor walks in the room. Simon and Paul leave and the 2 doctors have hushed conversations before my old doctor leaves and the new one introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Dr Jones. You can call me Debbie if you’d like”   
“Why are you here?” I mutter, laying back down on my pillow. My breathing pillow. I sit up abruptly and frown at Harry laid looking at me. His hand hovers in the air from where it was resting on my back and he frowns.  
“You okay sweetie?”  
“Why? What? Why are you here?”  
“You were upset. I wanted to comfort you” he states plainly.  
“I don’t need your comfort” I snap and push him to the edge of the bed. He gets the hint, but very confused, and gets off the bed. I sit back down and pout a little from him being in my bed with me and a little from him leaving.

“Niall? I’m a Doctor that specialises in bonding. Your mates would like to have a chat with me. Is that okay?”  
“They aren’t my mates” I say coldly. I’m not sure whether I mean that as bonded people or friends. Or both.  
“Niall, let’s have a chat about all this. Okay? You were in heat. We need to discuss what this means for the band" Liam says politely, ever the negotiator.

“It means I need more dildos and the cage can fuck off” I snap.  
“Niall. We wouldn’t be able to be around you when you’re in heat. For your safety” Zayn whispers.  
“Even better. Oh, I have a solution, you lot can go in a fucking cage, alone, for a week” I grunt, then turn over to face the wall, signalling the conversation is over.

“Niall-"  
“-Leave him Harry. He’s just being an ungrateful brat-"  
“-Louis-" Harry warns.  
“-He is! He’s being unreasonable. Just leave him to wallow alone. It’s clearly what he wants”  
“It isn’t Louis. We’ve hurt him so he’s pushing us away" Harry snaps.

“Well. It's obvious you want us both. Choose. Because I am NOT being a co-omega with him" Louis snaps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!
> 
> Extra long chapter to make up for me being shity!
> 
> This one is all Hartys Pov but I'll be doing more of Niall in the next chapter.

Harry POV

The next few days are really weird and confusing.

Liam and Zayn refuse to talk to me, or even look at me because I've essentially broken the bond that we were supposed to have with Louis.

Louis won't talk to me until I decide whether I want him or Niall.

Niall is still in so much pain from his first heat being supressed with sex toys and not the real thing, that he's refusing to see anybody.

My chest is tight as though I can't breathe. It's like having a tonne of bricks weighing down on me, stopping the inhale of oxygen. It's like my heart has forgotten how to beat and is no longer working. I have brought all of this on myself. I know I have. I don't have the right to be selfish - but what can I do? It's my body that's telling me Niall and Louis are mine, but it's my mind that's telling me I have to choose and it's my heart that's suffering the consequences of a decision that I cannot make.

After Niall being admitted to hospital, Simon postponed all interviews and shows, to allow him recovery time and allow the five of us to be on the same page. Basically, he wants us to be able to be in the same room as each other looking as happy as we usually do and not as though we're planning where to hide the body.

He has also sorted out the meeting with the bonding specialist, kicking off massively when she told him he could not be present as it was classified and above his pay grade.

I feel like this is going to be the worst meeting in the world that we ever have (and ever will) have to take part in. Even this initial meeting of signing the contract with Syco, wasn't as daunting as this specialist dictating who we can and cannot mate with.

*1 Week after Louis ultimatum*

We are currently waiting outside a large board room to have our meeting with the bonding expert. Her name is Claire and from the brief interaction we've had, she seems lovely. We all wanted to meet sooner and get this out of the way, clear the air and move on. However, Niall's heat lasted longer than usual (being his first one and him not being sexually satisfied appropriately) so that added a few days and then he was exhausted and none of us wanted to rush his recovery - so we let him rest a few more days.

It all feels too formal. Too clinical. But I suppose given the circumstances we don't really have the luxury of time on our side and therefore we can't be too picky about the environment in which we discuss our entire futures.

Claire sits at the head of the table, as the essential mediator of this meeting. Louis and Niall, as the Omegas are asked to sit next to each other, which they do. However, the keep glancing at each other and glaring, making me rub my temples at the headache I'm already getting. Niall is sitting closest to Claire, but I suspect she wanted him to sit there to monitor his pheromones and therefore his health. Liam and Zayn are also sitting next to each other, as they're bonded, with Liam opposite Niall and Zayn across from Louis. Both of them holding Louis hand over the table. Clearly, neither of them wants to lose Louis to me but none of them want to share him either - that much is clear from the glares sent my way. I sit at the opposite end of the table to Claire and she offers me a weak smile, clearly sensing my distress but not able to rectify it at this point.

"Okay boys, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me today. I'll just give you all a little background about myself so we aren't complete strangers. My name is Claire, and as you can probably tell I am an Alpha. I have been a qualified bonding specialist for 12 years and have an additional 5 years as a qualified mating specialist. So, we won't have to bring anyone else in to these meetings if you don't want to. I can sort it all, from start to finish. It's really helpful in situations like this to have all of the members present to go over the underlaying concerns and raise any questions that you may have. So, we will take this time to discuss the initial issues that you are finding within your group and then I will have a little chat with each of you individually to assess what it is you want to gain out of this, what your concerns are that you may not want to raise in front of other people and so on. And then, we will have another meeting with the six of us together, to discuss how best to solve this and try and get you all on the same page. Now boys, I would like to stress that this is a safe zone. So, that means that anything you disclose to me will be kept 100% confidential. I will not be sharing this with anybody outside of this room, I won't be discussing anything any of you say to me with friends, family or colleagues. The only reason that I may have to do that, is if I feel any of you are in danger of hurting yourselves or hurting someone else. In which case, I will have to disclose that to my superiors and discuss the best viable solution that will not result in harm to any of you. This is company policy, obviously we want to keep you all safe and covered and we have to cover ourselves too. Finally, I am going to take notes as we're talking, again these will not be shared with anyone they are for my own personal record so I can keep track of everything that's said and how everyone is feeling. I have already signed a disclosure agreement with Simon to confirm the confidentiality of these meetings" Claire introduces herself, shares a brief bit of information regarding her qualifications and then explains how these meetings work. Her voice is gently but a little deeper than I pictured for her face and she is a small woman, I'd say around 5'7 to say she's an Alpha. But, I can see that Alpha instincts in her eyes, she would have no problem flipping any of us over a table and pinning us down. It's both comforting and worrying.

"Okay, that all sounds good. Nice to meet you, I'm Liam" Liam smiles, offering his hand out to shake. They shake hands and she moves her hand to meet Zayn's as comments softly "I'm Zayn. Thank you for your time"

"Louis" he mumbles, nodding at her and keeping one hand firmly in Liams and the other firmly in Zayns.

"I'm Niall" Ni whispers and offers his hand out to her. I can see he's shaking from where I am and I want nothing more than to go comfort my Omega and cuddling him until he feels safe. I can smell his fear from 6ft away from him.

"Nice to meet you Niall. You're safe here" Claire comforts, shaking his hand and rubbing her thumb lightly over his palm. He nods a little and takes his hand back, looking back at the table. I feel sorry for him, he's only been an Omega for essentially a week and most of that time he was in heat, so he doesn't have a good grip on his senses or instincts yet. It must be terrifying to go out into the world and everything smells different. Everything feels different. It's like he has to get used to the world again and is just thrown in at the deep end.

"I'm Harry" I smile, sanding slightly to reach over and shake her hand, she returns the hand shake and informs me it's great to meet me.

"It's great to meet all of you. So, would anybody like to go first and kick this off? Would anybody like to share their feelings or thoughts? Anything that is said can be constructive, it can be a positive or a negative about this situation. Anything you want o get off your chests?" Claire prompts lightly. She keeps asking more questions as none of us respond as a volunteer to go first.

We all glance at each other, clearly hoping someone else will initiate the conversation, get the ball rolling so to speak, and inform Claire of where it is we are all at. But based on the faces of everyone in the room, that's not going to happen soon. Niall looks as though he is going to burst out crying, with puffy eyes and red cheeks, he's never looked more vulnerable in his life. Louis looks more pissed off than ever and as though he is seriously considering punching someone in the face, whether that's myself or Niall I have no idea, but the clenched jaw and narrow eyes are telling me everything about his current mood: fuming. Liam looks like he's concerned with the future of the band and Zayn - well, he's the only one out of the 5 of us that I can't read. He's literally giving nothing away as to how he is feeling and me? Well, I just want to get this over with. I want this person to tell me who it is I'm supposed to be with and hopefully I can convince my head and my heart that she's right.

Louis sighs exaggeratedly before snapping "Well, clearly no one is going to get the ball rolling, so it's left to me to pick up the pieces. Again. You know, as the Omega here I should be protected, not be the one explaining our problems because you lot are too pansy to do it!"

"One of" Zayn whispers and Louis whips his head around so fast to see him, I'm surprised he doesn't have whiplash.

"What?"

"You're one of the Omegas" he repeats, glancing at Niall who is still refusing to look up from the table.

"You're not the only one who needs protecting anymore" Liam adds on gently, rubbing Louis hand. Louis scoffs and snatches both of his hands away, crossing his arms defiantly.

"He's right though. IT shouldn't be down to him to explain the situation" Niall whispers quietly.

"Who asked you, Omega" Louis snaps, spitting out the word 'Omega' as though it leaves a foul taste in his mouth - which makes no sense to me as Niall was defending him and Louis is also an Omega.

Louis sighs again and rolls his eyes and I can tell that he doesn't even want to be here, he would rather be literally anywhere but here. But he must realise that the quickest way to get out of here is to co-operate as he sits up a little straighter and sighs. 

It's weird that I can read all of this from a single facial expression, but I can read him like a magazine. I dread the day that I can no longer interpret Louis reactions based on his eyes or a quick glance, or know exactly what he's thinking by the way his eyebrows form. The thought of it chills me to the bone and I vomit slightly in my mouth. I swallow sharply and then take a large swig of water, from the bottle on the table in front of me. I don't bother using the glass I've been provided. 

"Well, I gather you can tell by our smells that me and Niall are Omegas. Liam, Zayn and Harry are Alphas. Up until last week, we all believed that Niall was a Beta, because he was on suppressants that Simon forced him on, to supress his heats - so he's been in a lot of pain and has been in hospital from that. But aside from that, he's a homewreaker and I want him out of the band basically-".

"Louis!" I snap but he continues speaking.

"-He's ruining my bond that I'm supposed to have with my three Alphas"

"Lou. That's not fair" I say firmly and he just rolls his eyes at me. Clearly, I have no Alpha authority over him anymore.

"What's not fair? She said we could speak openly and honestly. Openly and honestly, I feel he's ruining everything" Louis resorts.

"Lou, baby. He can't help that he was on suppressants, that's on Simon for making him do that. He also can't help that he is an Omega, neither can you. We need to support each other right now and try to find a solution where none of us are in pain, or being kicked out of the band, and we're all just doing what we do best. Touring the world and having the best time ever!" Liam tries to reason and I can see Louis eyes soften a little.

"Yeah, I agree with that" Zayn coos at Louis.

I glance over at Niall and see tears slowly making their way down his face and I want nothing more than to go over and comfort him in my arms until he stops crying. I can smell his distress from here and it's killing me inside. But I can also see Louis twitching in his seat and glancing over and I know that Niall's distress scent is affecting him as well, even though he's too proud to admit it.

This is just another sure sign that Louis and Niall are mated or bonded in some form of way. If only Louis could get over his pride maybe they could actually have a shot at this.

"Okay, Claire. So, just to give you a little more back story from what Louis said, me, Zayn and Louis are officially bonded. Harry was supposed to bond with us but he didn't feel it was the right time for him and he was doubting himself being ready. He said that he felt the strong bond with us and wanted to bond, he just wanted to wait a little bit until he felt ready. We had no problems with that and then when Niall was in hospital, we saw how much distress he was in. Louis was also in just as much distress, though he's too proud to admit that-"

"-Hey!" Louis protests, but it falls on deaf ears and Liam continues.

"-And we could tell that Harry and Louis were severely affected by Niall being in so much pain. It's clear that when Niall was admitted, he was comforted by Harry's presence and it did calm him down significantly. That being said, Niall is still very pissed off at everybody, and rightfully so. I personally don't feel like he wants any of us around at the moment. On top of that, Louis has given Harry an ultimatum that, he basically doesn't want to share Harry with Niall. So, Harry, has to choose between them"

"And, I think that's about it" Zayn mutters, nodding his head slightly as confirmation.

"There's no way she's going to be able to fix this. No offence. But even I can see we're all beyond messed up" Louis groans, laying his head down on the table face first in frustration. Zayn rubs his nails into his scalp and Louis grans lightly, relaxing a little.

"Have faith boo" Liam coos.

"It's clear Harry doesn't want me, or he would have chosen me when I told him to choose! Instead, he's avoided me for a week. Okay. I avoided him for a week, but still. He hasn't made any attempt to choose me over Niall" Louis rants and I can see Niall sink further into the chair he's sat in. It's strange seeing him so shy and timid, but I suppose he always had chemicals making his brain and body be a Beta. Now he's an Omega, he has the brain and body of one. Meaning he has no confidence whatsoever.

"But he hasn't made any attempt to choose Niall over you" Liam reasons.

"Yeah, but even so Liam. Me, you Harry and Zayn were supposed to be bonded by now. So, Harry wouldn't have had a choice. If he'd have gone through with the ceremony when we all did, we would be connected for life! He needs to respect that. We had an arrangement and he needs to honour that and respect his pack" Louis argues back, clearly not bothered by his Omega status and knowing his own mind.

"Yeah, but Louis you can't help who you form bonds with. It's just one of those things. IT's really hard and it really sucks, and I wish more than anything that Harry wanted to be a part of our pack, but the reality is - he doesn't. He doesn't even have to say that for me to know. You and Niall are his pack, not me and Liam and I think deep down, we all know that. Whether we want to admit it or not. So, we need to find a way for all of this to work, without getting too complex, which is where Claire comes in" Zayn explains gently to us all, but mainly to Louis and I think he's finally starting to get it.

At the other end of the table I can see Claire shuffling papers and writing notes down. The pen scrawling on the paper can be heard from 8 feet away, thanks to the deafening silence of the room.

Claire eventually looks up after what feels like a lifetime, but in reality, is about 5 minutes and speaks "So, boys I think I have enough to be getting on with at present from this group session. I would like to speak to all of you, individually, just to get your views on this. Hopefully, you feel you can be more open and honest when it's just the two of us. I know, Niall you haven't contributed towards this and I would really like to hear your views on this. I can appreciate it must be very distressing for you, but this is a safe place. I promise you and we are doing everything we can to get this sorted and you can all enjoy the bonds that come in life and build strong connections. Eventually, I believe the goal is for you to be able to mate, safely and in a way that is going to benefit all of you in all aspects of well-being. We need you all to be at the very best that you can be at. Which is why we are doing this".

Claire looks at each of us one by one and we smile at her. Liam's is large and thankful. Zayn's is smaller and reserved, but I can see the gratitude there. Louis is a little sarcastic, but Claire doesn't comment on it. Mine is with dread and fatigue due to the long and emotional day and Niall's is little, watery and full of doubt.

"Great! So, who would like to go first with the individual chat with myself"?

I glance around and see Niall glancing at the table, clearly not wanting to do this at all never mind go first. Louis is slouched back in his chair with his head facing the celling, giving of the clear impression he's beyond bored. Liam, attentive as ever, is sat with his hands clasped in front of him on the table, but still not looking like he wants to go. I myself am slouched and starting mostly at the table, as though if I avoid eye contact, I won't have to go. I feel a bit like being back at school, avoiding the teachers gaze when you didn't know the answer as to not be called out in front of everybody and made to look a fool. Zayn sighs and standing up, muttering under his breath as he goes to stand next to Claire.

"Great" Claire smiles, leading him to a separate room with an adjoining door.

Well, this is even worse now because we're all just sat looking at each other with no ice breaker whatsoever.

I take another swig of my water and realise that since I have now finished the bottle - I have nothing to occupy my hands for the rest of the eternity that we are forced to sit here.

Niall notices my discomfort and slides his water bottle over to me with a half watery smile. Of course, this catches Louis attention, who rolls his eyes and glares at Niall as though he's trying to steal me by sharing a bottle of water. I wouldn't mind, but it's such a simple act of kindness that Louis has no right to be jealous over it. It's not like he's offering me his water and I'm clearly thirsty.

I swig half of Nialls water and then pass it back to him, not wanting him to dehydrate either.

A moment later, Claire comes out and glances around the room seeing that none of us have made an effort to talk to each other. She sighs lightly, clearly realising how much work she has ahead of her before glancing at Liam and saying "Liam, Zayn has asked that you join him for the session. He said he has nothing to say to me that he hasn't discussed with you and both of you are on the same page? So, if you would like to come with me, we can have a chat".

Liam nods, clearly knowing this was coming. I suspect they've had many sleepless nights discussing this in depth. Which, I don't blame them for. If any of them were speaking to me, over the past week, I'd have done the same. Keeping whoever would listen awake, until god knows what time in the morning, to listen to me and all my woes. But, none of them are even speaking to me at present, so anything that I'm going through - I'm going through alone.

At least Louis has Liam and Zayn to lean on for comfort, as they 're bonded. So I know that the three of them have had some form of comfort in this distressing time. I know I have no right to, but it's myself and Niall that I feel sorry for. Both of us isolated from the group and not knowing where we stand and not knowing how to correct something that we have no control over anyway. It's not like we asked to be connected, or like we wanted it. It's just one of those things that happens.

It's essentially the same as the saying 'you can't help who you fall in love with'.

Maybe things could be slightly easier if everyone in the band could accept this fact. But I supposed, in a none selfish way - I'm glad Louis, Liam and Zayn aren't going through this alone. 

I only wish, I could be the one supporting Louis. He's MY Omega. They both are and I should be the one to comfort them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

HI GUYS!!

I'm so sorry for the delay and I'm sorry this isn't the next chapter, it's sort of an update.

Please bare with me and you will get the rest of this story! Life has been so crazy the last few months and unfortunately updating this fic has been at the bottom of my priority list.

I appreciate those of you who have bared with me and read this story!

So if, in the meantime, you have any suggestions on where you want this fic to go, let me know in the comments! Or if you have prompts for a new fix, they're also always welcome! 

An update is coming, just please bare with me a little longer

Thank you!!

❤ ❤ ❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the worlds shortest update ... just to let you know I haven't forgotten this fic! I am working on updates! Please bare with

Louis POV

"So, what do you want out of this Louis?" Claire asks from where she all but dragged me into the side room.

"I want MY pack to be bonded" I snap.

"Okay, I appreciate that. Can you elaborate?"

"No" I roll my eyes. It's pretty self-explanatory.

"Okay. Who is in your pack?"

"Seriously?" I mutter but she raises an eyebrow and the Omega in me wants to please the Alpha sat before me. I sigh but do eventually humour her. "Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn" I reel off, then slap my hands over my mouth. I said Niall. I included him in our pack. But he isn't. Is he? Why is my unconscious mind choosing to include him in our lives this way? I'm not into Niall. Am I?

"So, Niall huh?"

"Fine! Yes Niall" I snap, finally feeling like I'm being honest with myself.

"Interesting" she comments, writing something down, causing me to glare at her.

Harry POV

"So, you want Louis and Niall?" Claire asks me and I sigh but nod, feeling guilty towards my 'pack'.

"And how can you see this working?" she adds.

"I can't. They both hate each other and Louis is bonded" I state bluntly.

"They could find a way to live peacefully and as long as Louis remained bonded, with Liam and Zayn, there wouldn't be any legal issues" she hums and I glare at her.

Niall POV

We are all called back into the meeting room and Claire states she has come to a final decision. We were told that the decision of the bonding professional is final, so needless to say we are all shitting ourselves. Worst case scenario, she tells Simon we can't be on the road together any more in such close proximity, meaning the band is over. And best case, well as long as I stay out of the cage, I'm loving life.

"Okay so, as you're aware, all decisions made by me are final. Liam, Zayn and Louis - legally you must remain bonded. I think you all fit well together and balance each other out and there is no reason to stop something that is working. Harry, you and Niall and Louis will also be bonded, and yes I'm aware Louis is in both packs, which is allowed but pretty rare."

"Wait a minute-" Liam snaps.

"-This is mad-" Zayn argues.

"-I don't want to share him-" Harry growls

"I'm bonding with ALL of them?!" Louis shrieks.

"How is this fair?" I snap, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Louis already has 2 great Alpha's and now he gets to share mine? So, what, I get half an Alpha?" I scoff.

"Niall, this isn't personal-"

"-Bullshit! If I'm not good enough as an Omega, just tell me!" I snap, the first tears falling down my face. I can feel myself getting warm and a little claustrophobic and know an anxiety attack is on the way. The others must sense it too, as Liam and Zayn as keeping their distance as to not scare an already emotional Omega. Harry is slowly edging towards me, clearly out of obligation and Louis looks like he's suffering too - like he can feel my pain and fear.

"Niall, breathe" Harry tells me and I nod but frown even more when my breathing gets worse.

"Niall, just breathe" he tries again and I can feel the room spinning and my heart racing.

"Niall Horan-

"-Oh for fuck sake Harry! Clearly your dom voice isn't helping him right now." Louis snaps and I vaguely see him pushing past Harry. He stops in front of me, sits me on a chair and pushes my head between my legs. Cold water is trickled over the back of my neck and a soothing hand is rubbing my back.

"Focus on my voice babe. Yeah? That's it, well done babe. You're doing so well. Keep going. Focus on me, yeah? I've got you" Louis coos into my ear and I can gradually feel myself getting calmer. I cling onto his arm though but he doesn't seem to mind.

"So Niall, to answer your concerns. Louis isn't the one tearing the packs apart, he's the one holding them both together" Claire smirks and for the first time in my life, I copy Louis and roll my eyes at her.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think????


End file.
